ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
NCIS Season 1
NCIS Season 1 aired at 8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time (EST) in the United States. The two backdoor pilot episodes, Ice Queen (episode) and Meltdown (episode) originally aired as a part of JAG Season 8 with both episodes being shown on April 22nd, 2003 and April 29th, 2003. Both episodes were later edited together to form a single hour long episode entitled NCIS: The Beginning, which aired between the fourth and the fifth episode of the first season on 21 October 2003. Yankee White (episode), the premiere episode and the first ever episode of NCIS as a standalone series aired for the first time on September 23rd, 2003, nearly six months after "Ice Queen" and "Meltdown" had aired in April 2003 which was part of JAG Season 8. The season premiered on September 23, 2003 and ended on May 25, 2004. Cast Series Regulars Cast Notes In the two pilot episodes, Ice Queen (episode) and Meltdown (episode) that aired as part of JAG (series) Season 8, the majority of the NCIS team were introduced including DiNozzo's partner, Agent Vivian Blackadder played by American actress, Robyn Lively. Unfortunately, Blackadder didn't test well with the TV audiences and as such, Lively was released from her contract and the character was dropped from the series with the circumstances surrounding her disappearance still unknown to this day. As such, Caitlin Todd played by American actor, Sasha Alexander was created instead with the character's debut appearance occurring in the Season 1 premiere episode, Yankee White (episode) which first aired on September 23, 2003, marking the debut of NCIS as a solo series. When the pilot episodes were edited together into a single episode, Donald Bellisario and Don McGill both made the decision not to re-shoot the story with Sasha Alexander's character of Kate Todd, and to leave Vivian Blackadder in the episode. The result was that the pilot was condensed from two one hour episodes down into a single hour long episode entitled NCIS: The Beginning (episode), which aired on October 21st 2003 as the fifth episode of the first season. Season One also introduced two future members of the NCIS cast: Sean Murray as NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee and Brian Dietzen as James Palmer, the temporary Medical Assistant Examiner. When NCIS went into regular production, it was called "NAVY CIS" which was later dropped, resulting in the series being named "NCIS", the title it holds to this day. Trivia *NCIS Season 1 aired alongside JAG Season 9. Episodes Trivia *This is the first NCIS season to have Mark Harmon (Leroy Jethro Gibbs), Sasha Alexander (Caitlin Todd), Pauley Perette (Abigail Sciuto), David McCallum (Donald Mallard) and Michael Weatherly (Anthony DiNozzo) on the DVD cover. Description *From The Region 2 DVD version* "NCIS: The First Season features an elite team of special agents who operate outside the military chain of command. Led by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon), a tough, highly skilled investigator who's willing to bend the rules to get the job done, this tight-knit crew travel the world investigating everything from murder to espionage to terrorism and kidnapping in this unique set featuring all 23 pulse-pounding episodes this unique show that's "taught, smart and wonderfully unpredictable". Special Features *Available only on the Region 1 DVD: *N.C.I.S. Creating Season 1. *N.C.I.S. Building the Team. *N.C.I.S. Defining the Look. *Audio Commentary- Yankee White Co-Creator/Executive Producer/Writer/Director Donald P. Bellisario. Category:NCIS Seasons